Saint Naruto
by Ice Wolf Fang
Summary: In the final years of the Third Shinobi War, a chance encounter drew many Saints of Athena to seek out apprentices in the Ninja village of Konohagakure no Sato. Now, these young Shinobi must learn to live up to the titles they've inherited, especially a certain blond haired knuckle head. Burn your Cosmos young children, PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN TEBAYO


** Fair warning readers, I will be using the cloth and cloth boxes designs from the new movie: Legends of Sanctuary. In this chapter and the next, I will show how five men will change the course of history.**

* * *

><p>Saint Naruto<p>

Prologue 1, Part 1: Saved by Sagittarius

**Near the end of the Third Shinobi War, a mission was assigned to Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and his pupil Kakashi the copy ninja. The goal was to investigate a series of rumors involving a mass ninja killer somewhere along the borders of the Land of Grass and the Land of Fire. However, something unexpected occurred - a meeting that changed **_**everything**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere in the forests of The Land of Fire)<strong>

It was late at night as two figures sprinted along the treetops. The one in front was a blond-haired, blue-eyed, man. He wore a blue shirt, blue pants, a green padded vest and a blue-clothed forehead protector engraved with his village's insignia. Following him was a boy who looked to be in his early teens with spiky silver hair and two different colored eyes, his right being black and his left, red with three comma-like marks circling the iris, a scar running down it. He wore a mask that covered everything below the bridge of his nose, and black clothing with grey forearm armor. "Something seems off, Minato-sensei."

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" the blond man, named Minato questioned.

"I don't know, it just feels like I have a chill running down my spine." Kakashi explained.

"It's not smart to be so on edge during a mission." Minato said. "If you worry too much about an attack you'll be caught completely off guard. Let's wait for a little bit, see if we can smoke them out."

"Alright, sensei." The masked boy said.

Just then, Minato thought he felt a deadly presence behind him. He threw one of his Hiraishin Kunai at the presence only to hear steel hitting wood. _'That's odd, I could have sworn I sensed something.'_

"What is it, Minato-sensei?"

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something." The blond man sighed. "Guess that makes me a hypocrite."

"You know, a little paranoia is healthy." Said a gruff and unfamiliar voice, causing the two men to turn their heads quickly to see a man covered from head to toe in black and purple armor. Thinking quickly the two Konoha ninja jumped away from the man who so effortlessly snuck up on them.

"Who are you?" Minato demanded.

"My name is of no consequence." The man said. "I am nothing more than an agent who will give you a one way trip to my Master, the lord of the dead, Great God of the Underworld, Hades! The one you and all of humanity shall eventually meet."

"Never heard of him," the blond Shinobi quipped as a ball of swirling blue energy appeared in his hand. "And I honestly don't care." He then launched himself at his opponent. Minato threw the hand holding the blue ball of energy in front of him. The orb made contact and threw him backwards but it didn't leave as much as a scratch. _What the hell, the Rasengan had no effect at all! _Minato thought as his semi-original jutsu failed.

"So that is what you Ninja call Chakra, eh?" The man said. He leapt at Minato and grabbing the blond ninja's arm, lifted him off the tree branch they were standing on. "But you're nowhere near the point where you can _really_ injure me, little Shinobi." The man raised his hand, which was now surrounded by a dark purple light, and tried to plunge his appendage straight through Minato's chest. Just as his attack made contact, the blond ninja blinked out of existence, surprising the armored brute.

"That was-," Minato began before he flinched and brought his hand to his chest and felt a slight burn wound. "Ok maybe it wasn't so close."

"That was a neat trick you pulled, little ninja!" The brute said as he leapt from branch to branch to capture his prey. "But it won't save you a second time!"

"MINATO-SENSEI!" Kakashi cried as he rushed the man. His hand was cocked back as it began to crackle with electrical energy. "CHIDORI!" he shouted as he brought his lighting covered appendage forward to pierce the man's armor in the hopes of destroying it.

The blow made contact not with the man's armor, but with the hand that caught the blow, leaving no more than some signs of irritation. "Children shouldn't interfere in adult matters." The man said sadistically. "I think, I should turn this hand to dust to punish you, before I kill you and your master."

"I don't think so, Specter!" a voice said, the three turned upward to see what looked like a comet coming straight at them. Thinking quickly, Minato homed in on the Jutsu Formula he had on Kakashi, and got both of them out of there. The light came in contact with the brute in armor sending him through the sea of trees, destroying the foliage. "You're a hard soul to track down, Specter." The new arrival said.

He was a man covered from head to toe in brilliant gold armor that seemed to glow like the sun itself. The armor had a pair of wings coming out of his back that seemed to flex like they worked just like real wings. The man's face was obstructed by an equally radiant helmet.

"Damned Gold Saint!" the Specter cursed as he pulled himself out of the tree he was lodged in. "How did you find me?"

"You were careless." The masked man said. "For the briefest of moments you allowed your Cosmos to flare. From there I simply tracked you down, nearly broke mach 5 to get here."

"Heh, I know of your legend, Sagittarius Seiya." The Specter said going into a martial arts stance. "The 'hero' who destroyed Master Hades' body rendering him nothing more than a soul in a flask, waiting for his body to regenerate."

Minato watched the two with anticipation. In that moment, Seiya brandished his fist at the Specter. _'Is he going to use a jutsu?"_

The next thing the gold man did, surprised everyone. "Three seconds." He said simply raising his middle three fingers. "That'll be the interval between when my attack hits you and your death."

_'Three seconds!' _Minato thought. _'Does this man, this Seiya, have a power so great that he can utterly destroy a man who, to us was a pure juggernaut?" _

"Don't screw with me," the specter cursed. "YOU DAMNED GOLD SAINT!" The Specter leapt at the man.

Seiya crouched down and drew his fist back. "Sagittarius, RYUSEI KEN!" the man's voice echoed, as he thrust his fist forward. In exactly three seconds, the Spector hit the branch and fell to the ground, dead. "Well that was more of a headache than I needed." He said as the helmet folded into a crown revealing a head of wild brown hair and brown eyes. "You two can come out now, I want to talk to you."

Minato and Kakashi revealed themselves to the man, slightly apprehensive of the man's power. "Are you friend or foe?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, considering the fact that: A. I just killed the guy that was about to kill _you_," Seiya explained. "And, B. considering the fact that I could easily do the same to you two at any time -which I'm not, I hope you consider me an ally, at least for a little while."

"Who are you?" Minato questioned. "And who was that man?"

"Do you mind if I answer on ground level?" Seiya said stepping off the branch, floating down to the ground. The two ninja followed running down the tree. "To answer your first question, my name is Seiya, one of the Twelve Gold saints of Athena's 88 Saints. I govern the house of Sagittarius: the Hunter." He explained with a smug grin on his face.

"And, who is this Athena?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well, in mythology she's the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy and keeper of one of the twelve seats of the Greek Pantheon." he explained. "But I like to refer to her as the woman who made my childhood a living hell." He chuckled.

The two ninja looked at each other thinking that the man had a screw loose. "You just insulted a goddess I've never heard of while talking about her like she was an old friend." Minato said unsure of what he just heard.

"Did you hit your head when you were a child?" Kakashi said bluntly.

"In order: yes I did, yes she is, and no I did not." Seiya said.

"What do you say we continue this conversation back in our village, with our leader, Hokage-sama" Minato requested.

"Works for me, just let me change out of my work clothes." He said as his armor began to fold away, changing into a statue of a golden centaur, with a bow and arrow, and wings, and finally changing into a large plate-like tablet with the astrological symbol for the Sagittarius constellation glowing in the center. "Hey, I've heard you guys got a method to store just about anything. I don't suppose you would mind sharing the trick of the trade. Because honestly, I don't feel like lugging something so valuable around in broad daylight."

* * *

><p>After a mild trek back to Konoha, arriving just as the sun was starting to peak over the horizon; the three of them arrived at the gates of the walled village. "Impressive." Seiya said looking at the size of the five story tall wall that separated the village from the rest of the world.<p>

"Could we get a move on please?" Kakashi requested. "Honestly, Sensei, why are we bringing him into the village? He says he's not an enemy or a ninja, for that matter, but why do you trust him so easily? You even let him use one of your storage scrolls for that armor of his."

"Call it a gamble on good faith, Kakashi." Minato said. "And as for the scroll, well we were bringing him back anyway and if that armor really is made of such a pure and powerful form of gold, then the last thing we want, is to attract any unsavory attention."

Kakashi, still not completely trusting the man, decided to keep an eye on the man as they walked through the village. "So where's this Hokage of yours?" Seiya asked the two.

To answer his question Minato pointed to a red-roofed building directly beneath a mountain with three faces carved into it. "That's the Hokage's office, located in the academy building over near the back of the village at the base of the Hokage Mountain."

"Definitely makes it easy to find," Seiya remarked. "But who are those guys carved into the side?"

"The first two are the first and second Hokage: Hashirama and Tobirama Senju respectively." Minato explained.

"Father and son?" Seiya asked.

"Brothers." Kakashi corrected not seeing any problem with correcting an outsider to their land.

"And the final carving is of our current Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama" Minato said finishing the history lesson.

The group finally arrived at the academy where two people were waiting for them. The older of the two was a beautiful young woman of 23 years old, with long red hair and violet eyes, wearing a green dress over a sleeveless, cream-colored blouse. While the younger girl looked to be about 13 years old, with brown hair held back by her forehead protector, brown eyes and a pair of rectangular, purple tattoos on either side of her jawline that reached to her cheekbones. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. "Sensei, Kakashi, welcome back." The brown haired girl called as the two of them ran to the group.

"Rin, Kushina," Minato said in surprise. "How did you know we were back from our mission?"

"We didn't. Rin was on her way to get a new mission, while I was on my way to ask Hokage-sama about something." The older woman, Kushina, explained. She then noticed Seiya behind them. "Who's this?"

"Sagittarius Seiya, ma'am" Seiya said bowing to the woman making Kushina blush slightly at being called ma'am. "Sagittarius is just a title for the record."

"He saved us from the man who was killing all those Shinobi." Minato explained.

"Well then, thank you, Seiya-san, for saving my husband and his student." Kushina said gratefully, bowing as well.

"We brought him to the village so that we could make our report easier." Minato explained.

"Well, since we're all going to the same place I think we should be on our way." Rin suggested.

* * *

><p>"This is quite the remarkable tale, Seiya-kun." Hiruzen Sarutobi, a middle-aged man with back eyes surrounded by wrinkles, a grey goatee, and a few liver spots on his face, said breathing in a puff of smoke from his pipe. He wore the traditional Hokage hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. "You saved two Shinobi from my village with no knowledge of who we are or how we work, and you claim to hail from a land without any ninja influence." Seiya had just finished telling the tale of when he had just become a Saint of Athena.<p>

"That is correct, Hokage-sama." Seiya confirmed. All five of them stood in front of a desk crowded by piles upon piles of paperwork. "The killer was a soldier similar to me known as a Specter. They are souls of the dead controlled by the god of the underworld, Hades, to fight the 88 Saints of Athena in that era. Every 243 years Athena is reborn and Hades possesses the purest soul in the land."

"A battle of mortals, doomed to fight for the causes of two polar opposite gods." Minato said looking at the floor in thought. "Makes our war seem like a squabble amongst children."

"It sounds amazing and horrifying all at the same time." Rin said utterly entranced by the story. "Is Saori-san really as beautiful as you described?"

"She is, but I'll take my Miho any day of the week." The Gold Saint said boastfully.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, Seiya-san," Hiruzen began. "May we please see this, Gold Cloth of yours?"

"No trouble at all, Hokage-sama." Seiya complied. "Mind helping me out, Minato?"

"What does he mean, Minato?" Kushina asked her husband.

"I let him borrow one of my storage scrolls to keep his armor safe." Minato said taking out a bound scroll from his side pouch. He unrolled the scroll and laid it out flat on the floor. He weaved a couple of hand signs, and slammed his hand on the inked out Jutsu formula. "Release!" Minato shouted as the glowing gold plaque appeared in front of everyone.

"Is that it?" Rin asked curiously.

"Brace yourself people it's about to get very bright." Seiya said as he activated the cloth. In a flash of light, the plaque was replaced by a gold box with the mark of Sagittarius on the side. The mark popped out, rotated in place and the box itself began to change bit by bit. Eventually the box finished its transformation and where it once stood was now a statue of an armored centaur drawing a bow and arrow. The statue broke apart into little pieces that flew onto Seiya's body, covering from head to toe in the armor he used to save Minato and Kakashi. When the pieces finished assembling, the helmet unfolded and covered his head. "Well then, what do you think?"

"Beautiful…" Rin said in wonder.

"Agreed, Rin-chan." Kushina breathed out.

"I must say, seeing this armor in person is certainly a feast for the eyes." Hiruzen said with a puff of smoke.

"Thank you; just don't ask for a demonstration." he said. "At least, not if you want that mountain to stay in one piece."

"No thank you, I happen to like how the carvers captured my likeness." The aging Hokage chuckled. "In any case, Seiya-kun, normally we'd bring you in for interrogation, but I doubt that there isn't anything you've told me that isn't true. And I doubt we'd be able to contain you."

"I appreciate that, Hokage-sama." The armored man said as he moved behind the desk towards the window. "Just be sure to let your men know who my comrades and I are, and that we mean no harm."

"There are other Saints in our land." Minato asked.

"Yup, all twelve of the Gold Saint's are here in response to a massive surge of undead Cosmos, but don't worry about it, we're doing fine on our own, so we'll most likely be leaving soon. And who knows, maybe I'll come back in a few years." He opened the window and placed his foot on the sill. "I've got a gut feeling that this village is going to produce some powerful kids in a few years, and I've been looking for an apprentice." He then launched himself out the window and took to the skies. "Remember, stay away from guys in black armor!" he called out to them before finally taking off.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Rin asked wistfully; all of them watched as he departed.

"Who knows?" Kakashi said indifferently. "But if more Saints are like that I hope we never see them again."

With a sigh, Rin rested her head on her hands as she looked out into the distance. _'Why couldn't there have been a specter that day, then, just maybe, Obito could have stood a chance.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Not long after Seiya's departure, Rin was captured by ninjas from Kirigakure no Sato. Kakashi rescued her; unaware of the change his life would receive.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Averted by Ares.<strong>

"I can't return to Konoha, Kakashi." Rin said as the two of them ran from the Kiri ninja that pretended to chase them.

"What are you saying, Rin?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"You have to kill me, now!" the girl demanded.

"You can't be serious!" the boy said in denial.

"They're using me!" she explained. "If I return, Konoha will be in danger!"

"I promised Obito I would protect you!" Kakashi said in defiance. "I would never do such a thing! There has to be a way out of this! In any case we need to make it to the village!"

"No, Kakashi!"

"I'll find a way to stop them so that we can figure this out." Kakashi said turning back to face their pursuers.

"I can't…" Rin said going after him.

* * *

><p>In a nearby section of forest, a man with long brown hair coming out of his helmet wearing gold armor similar to Seiya's with a pair of curved ram horns around his neck was broken out of his meditation. "I need to act quickly!" the man said before vanishing.<p>

* * *

><p>In a clearing, Kakashi had formed his original jutsu, the Chidori, and was about to finish off one of the Kiri Nin pursuing them. As he charged at the enemy, a familiar figure appeared from the dust cloud the fighting had produced. <em>'Rin!' <em>Kakashi realized. He cursed himself for the momentum his jutsu forced upon him. As he ran, time seemed to slow down. _'Please, don't, one of you, anybody.'_ He thought looking at the multitude of enemies. _'SAVE HER!' _Kakashi's wish was granted in the form of a flash of light catching Rin midflight. Leaving the young ninja free to plunge the lightning blade straight through the enemy's chest, killing him instantly.

Refocusing his attention on the glowing ball of light in the sky, Kakashi managed to make out the figure of a man in armor, not unlike what he had seen just a few weeks before. "Another Gold Saint!" He breathed out. In the Gold Saint's arms was a confused Rin.

"He's got the girl." One of the remaining Kirin in said pulling out a kunai.

"Kill him before he ruins our plan!" another said as they jumped into the sky with the intent to kill the Saint.

"There will be none of that." The man said as he simply waved his hand causing the ninja's bodies to twist and contort in ways the human body was never meant to move. He then motioned his hand down and the two fell to the ground, a broken mess. "Now then," The Gold Saint said turning to Rin. "Let's see if we can't do something about this tailed beast inside you." He then struck a few key points on her body causing her to slump.

The man hovered back to the ground and handed her limp body to Kakashi. Quickly checking her pulse Kakashi started to panic when he couldn't feel anything. "Rin, Rin, please don't do this to me." He said shaking his teammate's body.

"YOU MURDERER!" A voice screamed in bloody murder. From a concealed location, a figure leapt out at the Gold Saint. "YOU KILLED HER!"

"Right on time." The Gold Saint said as he raised his hand. An unseen force was released causing the figure to warp and convulse, spitting out a boy with spiky black hair, a single red eye identical to Kakashi's, and a set of wrinkle-like scars on the right side of his face. The boy fell limply to the ground.

"Obito!" the white figure shouted as it attempted to reclaim the boy.

"Obito?" Kakashi said in disbelief.

"Be gone, vile creature!" the Saint called as he sent another invisible wave at the creature, injuring it more than it should have been, forcing it to go back to where it came from. "Now, hopefully, my vision won't come to pass."

"Obito, is that really you?" Kakashi said through the lump in his throat.

"Don't talk to me, you bastard!" Obito spat at his old teammate. "You let that gold bastard kill her!"

"No I…" Kakashi began before he was interrupted by a sound that shook both boys to the core.

*Gasp.* *Cough…cough.*. Rin coughed as she began to draw breath. "Kakashi…" she said weakly. "What happened?" she then jolted up in horror, "The Sanbii!" she exclaimed.

"Gone." The Gold Saint said approaching the three. "I put you in a death-like state, thus breaking the seal and allowing the Sanbii to be released from your body without the process killing you." Finishing his explanation the Gold Saint's helmet folded away to reveal his spiky brown hair and blue eyes. "My name is Aries Kiki; I am the Gold Saint of the House of Aries."

"You're one of Seiya's comrades, aren't you?" Kakashi asked.

"That is correct, and you must be one of the two he saved a while back."

"Saints, Seiya, what the hell is going on, Kakashi!"

"That voice…" Rin breathed out. "It can't be…Obito" she turned to the boy everyone in the village thought to be dead and began to tear up and covered her mouth in disbelief. "If this is a dream I don't want to wake up."

"Rin…" Obito said turning away. "I must look pathetic right now-." the boy was interrupted when Rin scrambled over to him and gave him the hug of his life.

"It's really you, isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah, it's really me." he answered.

"As I said, I harbored no ill intent, Obito Uchiha." Kiki said in reassurance. "I merely wanted to prevent a disaster."

"A disaster?" Kakashi questioned.

"Should Rin have followed through in attempting to sacrifice herself, a great many tragedies and deaths would have followed at Obito's manipulated hands." Kiki explained.

"My hands?" Obito questioned. "How are you so sure about that?"

"I had a vision. You see, since I was a child I've always had strong mental abilities, telekinesis, telepathy, and I acquired many more as I grew, thanks to the training my late master, Mu, provided me. In my vision, I saw of all the suffering and sorrow her death would bring, and how you, Obito, in a blind and misguided attempt to change this world, nearly caused it's destruction in the name of the man who held you captive."

"He was manipulating me." Obito said realizing what the Aries Saint was implying.

"Who was Obito?" Rin asked.

"He called himself Madara Uchiha," he answered, surprising his friends. "Definitely looked old enough to be from the First Hokage's era."

"It was through this man's manipulation that he planned to orchestrate Rin's death and prompt you to join his cause."

"Damn, he played me like a fiddle." Obito chuckled remorsefully.

"I don't know what will happen from here but I feel that through my actions, countless lives will be saved." Kiki said with satisfaction. "But I think that I wouldn't be much of a personal savior if I let you walk back to your home when one of you has barely any mobility in their legs. I suppose I'll have to find a way to fix that as well."

"Thank you, Kiki-san." Rin said bowing. Rin and Kakashi helped Obito up before Rin passed him to Kiki as she took point.

The four of them made their way back to the village in relative peace and silence until Obito spoke up. "Hey, Kakashi?"

"What is it, Obito?" Kakashi asked.

"Thank you for keeping your promise." his crippled friend thanked.

"I'd never go back on a friend's dying wish." The silver haired boy said.

"Glad I'm not dead yet, otherwise I'd kick your ass in the afterlife if Kiki-san wasn't here."

"Yes, yes, you would."

"So tell me about this guy who saved both you _and _Sensei." Obito requested.

"Well, it all started when we received a mission to investigate a serial ninja killer who was targeting people near the boarders."

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Rin, Minato, and Kushina were all sitting outside a hospital room. Kiki was fixing Obito's nervous system so that it wouldn't take more than a few weeks of physical therapy to get some form of movement back in his limbs. They even gave him two months' worth of medical leave. When their sensei and his wife heard that the boy was still alive, they practically teleported to the hospital, completely forgetting about Minato's specialty. "I still can't believe he's been alive this whole time." Kushina muttered happily.<p>

"Neither can I, it feels like I've reunited with a long lost son." Minato said putting his arm around his wife.

Just then, Kiki came out of the room. "How is he?" Rin asked.

"I have never seen such shoddy physical therapy work in my life." Kiki sighed. "Either this Madara character planned to give him real treatment _after_ he had the boy completely on his side, or he really had no idea what he was doing."

"How. Is. He?" Kushina said in a tone befitting a mother, her hair flaring as if she had nine tails. Let it be known that Aries Kiki, student of the legendary Aries Mu, with all his psychic abilities, was truly afraid of the maternal side of Konoha's Red Hot Habanero.

"He's just fine give him a few weeks and he'll be as good as new." When he said that, the four Nin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I see him please?" Rin requested.

"Of course, Rin." he said opening the door. After she passed through, he immediately closed it.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"The way she said it means that she wants to be alone for a bit." Kushina explained.

"Exactly." Kiki confirmed.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Obito." Rin said coming into view.<p>

"Rin." Obito said in surprise. He was dressed in a hospital gown with a medical eye patch over the socket where Kakashi's once resided. "Uh, hey…"

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Honestly, I feel like crap." The boy answered. "So, just a little bit better than when I was crushed." That remark actually managed to make her chuckle.

"You know, Obito, when I thought that you died, I didn't know what to think." She said looking down. "You told me you were in love with me, but I didn't have the courage to give you an answer. I was so focused on my feelings for Kakashi that I never noticed you were right in front of me. However, when we lost you I just felt a painful stabbing in my chest that wouldn't go away."

"What are you saying, Rin?" Obito asked, hoping that he'd like where this was going.

"When I saw you again, I finally figured out what that feeling was." She said as tears started to form in her eyes. "I love you, Obito Uchiha."

"You're horrible, Rin." Obito said surprising her, only to see a cocky grin on his face. "Not only did you say those three words I've wanted to hear since I met you, but then you go and start crying and I can't move an inch."

"Well then, how about I do the moving for you?" she said as she hovered over him and lightly pressed her lips against his. After letting the boy go she looked at him with heavy eyes. "How about we go get some ice cream once you're strong enough to move around?"

"That good me sounds too." Obito babbled out with a stupid grin on his face.

"Then it's a date." She said heading towards the door. She opened it only for her teammate, sensei, and sensei's wife to fall to the ground. "Were you spying on us?"

"It was her idea." Minato and Kakashi said pointing at Kushina.

"Really, you two?" the older woman deadpanned looking at the two.

* * *

><p><strong>[With Madara, in the cave of the Gedou statue]<strong>

"So, a man in gold armor separated you from the boy." An aged and weathered Madara Uchiha said to the White Zetsu that was helping Obito to move.

"Yes, Madara-sama." The White Zetsu nicknamed Guruguru said, weakly.

"Damn it all!" Madara said as furiously as he could in his condition. "It was such a simple plan. How could one man throw such a huge wrench in everything?"

"Oh it's quite easy, my dear, Madara-kun." A malevolent voice came from the shadows. Madara and all of his White Zetsu turned to see that the owner of the voice. A man with silver eyes and long messy silver hair. He wore a silver suit of armor covered by a white robe, and a crown with a wing shaped decal on the left side. "When that man is one of Athena's wretched Gold Saints."

"Who are you, how did you get in here!" Madara demanded.

"How did we get in, he asks?" the man said. "Simple mortal, we walked in."

"What my brother means to say is that we entered this chamber through the plethora of shadows." A second man with gold hair and eyes, whose armor was the complete opposite of his brother's appeared. "Forgive us; my name it Hypnos, God of Sleep. And this is my brother, Thanatos, God of Death."

"God of Sleep, God of Death," Madara said. "So, has my time finally come?"

"Not yet, but it will soon." Thanatos said. "But it will soon."

"Then why are you here?" Madara asked suspiciously.

"We have come to make a proposition."

* * *

><p><strong>Kiki oversaw Obito's rehabilitation before he too left the village and the Ninja's realm. In the months that followed, the war finally met its conclusion with Kumogakure's surrender. Obito allowed his friend to keep the eye he gave him, saying that it wouldn't be right to take back a present. After his release, Obito and Rin went on the date he always dreamed of and the two were officially going steady. After the war ended, Minato had been appointed as the Fourth Hokage and soon after, he learned that Kushina was pregnant with their first child. However, with all of this happiness in the lives of this little makeshift family, a dark threat loomed over the horizon, one that would shake Konoha and the heavens to the core.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"<p>

*ROOOAARRR*


End file.
